


[Podfic] Eva, out on the floor

by greedy_dancer



Category: Center Stage (2000)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of preromantics' story. 
</p>
<p>  <i>She dances until her shirt is sticking to her back -- it was barely there in the first place, and until her skin is shining, reflecting bits of the club lights in pieces of body glitter rubbed off on her from people pressing too close.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eva, out on the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eva, out on the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17742) by preromantics. 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html). 
> 
> Thanks to extemporally for permission to record and to paraka for hosting. Anthology cover by aneas.

**Podfic info** : Centerstage, Eva/ofc, PG-13. Gen. 0:05:59

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [The diner at the end of the universe](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/%5bCenter%20Stage%5d%20Eva,%20Out%20on%20the%20Floor.mp3)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
